Trinity Bound
by Jinxx Valentine
Summary: A story I made for a report ages ago. I had Maximum Ride on the brain. Hope you like it! - Trinity Redwood must escape


**it's short and a report I did ages ago. I based it off of Maximum Ride (MY FAVE BOOK EVER!!) **

~Three Years Ago~

How everything happened so fast, I don't know. Once I had woken up, I had the determination to run, escape. My name is Trinity redwood. I was captured by a group called "Lyzan". The secrets they hid from others is unbelievable. I was once normal, I had a family until "Lyzan" had come along. They experimented on humans.

By telling you this, I'm probably putting my life in danger. However, it must be known. Right at this moment, I am not far from "Lyzan" headquarters Lab. Other than that, I was lost. It was freezing, in the middle of winter, snowing. The only thing I could see around me were trees.

That didn't matter, all I could think about at this moment was getting far from here. They may have a whole army against me, but determination can go a long way.

_"Go to the far left, when you see a lake; go over it," _a voice said. What was that? I looked around, but all I could see was frozen trees. _"Just trust me. You're the only one that can hear me." _

Reluctantly, I did what the mysterious voice told me. After about an hour of walking in the cold, I noticed a frozen lake. do I have some GPS programmed in my brain or had I really lost it? _"You're not insane." _

"Who are you?" I asked aloud, only to receive no answer. You're probably wondering why I'm not dead from frostbite, right? Well, the answer is, I'm not human anymore. I'm a fusionist, a person who can form into an odd cat with wings. I know, crazy, right? Well, believe it or stop reading here.

Lightly, I stepped over the water, careful not to fall through. Yes, I hate water, cold especially. As I continued walking, the sound of voices and footsteps stopped me cold. I turned around, only to visualize my worst nightmare: "Lyzan."

Was I scared? Yes! Would I roll over and give up? **No.** Soom, standing on the thin ice for too long, I could hear light, fast cracking under my bare feet. No, not now. I can't think straight. They were only a few yards away. I had to think fast and now.

_"Transform, transform now!" _Hesitantly, I stood on all fours. Only a few yards away I began flapping my wings, wind rushing everwhere, slowing down the "Lyzan" men. Soon i was soaring in the air. I'd never flown before, though somehow it came naturally.

The sound of gunshots had been heard. As fast as I could, I dodged. I was free. I closed my eyes and enjoyed flying. I froze to remember this moment, forgetting to flap my wings for a minute.

I was free, I could fly, now I wouldn't have to wake up to painful shots, injections. I was free, that's all that mattered.

~Two Years Later~

That freedom had only been for a short time. Maybe I thought if I escaped they'd eventually just move on.

Guess I was dead wrong.

I looked back for a moment to see if they were still following. They definitely were.

Though I did think that, I always knew I'd be in a cage again someday. You're probably wondering how they got me here right? I walk into my small home (aka: cave) to start coughing from gas. Without even realizing what was going on, I fell unconcious.

To be caught by such a simple scheme is so pitiful. When I did wake up only minutes ago, I felt cold, hard metal underneath me. I sat up and analyzed my surroundings, only to see a dark room, or lab should I say. I was in a metal cage, only allowing me to sit. So I thought of ways to escape.

Last time I escaped, they had let me out of the cage, but I highly doubt they will this time. I'd promised myself I'd do whatever to stay out of here, and I'm not breaking it anytime soon. The vision of light dtopped my thoughts.

I looked up and saw, (very unfortunate for my eyes, may I add) was Dr. Del Vou. The man who'd hated my guts and tried to shoot my poor wings off when I escaped.

Though I dodged, it still hurt emotionally. He was a cold, mid-aged man with faded brown hair, which was almost fully gray the last time I saw him. Now, it was suddenly more brown than two years ago, so I guessed he was aging. Not like it mattered to me, it just gave me more stuff to annoy him with.

He may be leading scientist (more like leading lunatic) here, he was very short-tempered.

Project 132 Prototype," he smirked. "Back in the cage again I see."

"Back to faded brown dye, I see, Dr. Del Vou," I sarcastically replied. "And it's Miss. 132 Prototype to you."

While his smirk slowly faded to a frown and glare, I imagined him sitting there, dying his gray hair. It took me all my strength not to laugh out loud.

"Something wrong, _Doctor_?" I got to smirk this time.

"You little brat!" he shouted.

"Brat? Is that all you can come up with?" I couldn't help but laugh. Let me warn you, never mess with a crazy lunatic with a lab while you're in a cage. First of all, he's gonna get the last laugh.

Let's just say it ended with me being short with tranquilizers, which I will mention, hurt.

~Hour Later~

I opened my eyes to be greeted by (Oh! Surprise) the cage. It's not like I was going to magically appear out of "Lyzan." I may be a fusionist, but I'm no magician. I wouldn't really want to be one either.

However, when I looked closer, I noticed a small metal piece thinner than a pencil. As I reached, I noticed my hands were tied up. How I didn't see that before, I don't know. Easily, I formed into a cat and slipped my hands out. I reached for the metal again and picked the lock.

I slowly heard the clicking of an unlocked lock. Bingo!

After I climbed out, I quietly walked out. When I heard voices, I ran for it.

The pinging sound of metal shooting could be heard around me. I looked in front of me, and saw Dr. Del Vou.

"Trinity, you must understand. You are our greatest project. You are needed for the future of "Lyzan." He said.

"To heck with "Lyzan." You really thing I care about you and you sick, twisted lunatics?" I glared viciously at the Doctor. "No matter how much you want me back, and no matter how long it takes to get rid of you, I'll keep running. I'll find others." Quickly slipping past the other guards, I ran to a room I knew of.

The voice I'd still wondered about was screaming at me to turn around and leave. I ignored her and opened the door to the dark room. There I found many cages. Before the guards had come in, I began opening locks. There were all kinds of experiments.

And if you thought I had it hard, you should have seen the others. Some were practically featured of werewolves, while others had wings and gills. They'd ruined the lives of so many innocent children.

I started ordering them to open other locks until eventually, the guards were near.

To make sure they didn't go after the others, I ran out and headed for the exit to get their attention.

It worked.

Hopefully, the kids had ran out safely. I could hear Dr. Del Vou speaking straight out lies as I ran.

"Trinity, you must stay. You cannot live in the outside world. You can't survive, you have nothing!"

I did have something, it was called a life (unlike him, who lived on the torment of others and being a lunatic.)

Though my life wasn't thr best, I still deserved to live as much as anyone else. No matter what anyone of those lunatics said, I believed this with all my heart.

All of the memories of the things thay put me through came back, passing my subconcious.

~Flashback: Trinity Seven Years Old~

_I remember screaming from the painful injection. The lady doing this just merely stared and continued with the shots._

_Out of all my fears, I hated shots most of all. While tears streamed down my face, I thought about how'd I'd excape here._

_I hated it here. After a few minutes later, the woman led me down the hall back to my cage. _

_Before this, I looked through a lab window to see a black giant cat with wings. It looked just like my form. When it tried to move, it suddenly just fell to the ground. It didn't move either, it just laid there, almost lifeless. While the doctors just shouted at it, calling it useless. _

_It was dead. I looked at the poor being, only a few years older than me, about 12, I began to cry for it. For it's sake, I wanted to escape._

~Flashback Over~

I promised never to die here like that poor being, that living being that had a life like anyone else.

Finally, I'd reached the door and quickly prepared to transform. I closed my eyes and moved. A few minutes later, I opened them to see a forest and "Lyzan" below, Dr. Del Vou was standing in front of the others.

Oh! He looked **really **mad, but I didn't really care either.

All that matter was that I was free. Freedom, no matter how many times it happened, was important. The feeling was great.

The soft touch of the wind passing through my wing feathers proved it. I relaxed to the feeling of the air around me. I could finally go home.

I wasn't going to waste my life worrying about "Lyzan," I was going to live my life. Though it may be hard along in the future, I didn't care.

~The End~

Trinity Redwood says thank you for listening to her side!


End file.
